The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a multilayer structure, in which method gold is deposited on a basic layer for forming a gold layer, whereafter aluminium oxide is deposited on the gold layer for forming an aluminium oxide layer.
Such a method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,953. In the known method, a thin-film magnetic head is manufactured, in which method coil turns of Au, Cu, Cr or Al are formed on a non-magnetic layer of, for example SiO.sub.2 or Al.sub.2 O.sub.3. An insulation layer of SiO.sub.2 or Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 is formed on the coil turns, which layer insulates the coil turns from a magnetic pole to be provided.
A drawback of the known method is that the oxide SiO.sub.2 poorly adheres to the metal Au so that, in practice, a silicon oxide layer provided on a gold layer yields problems of adhesion. A further drawback is that sputtering of SiO.sub.2 or Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 is a relatively slow deposition process so that notably thicker layers require a long production time.